


Affection, Approval, and a Thing For Mako Mori

by Anonymous



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck thinks of it as a Mako fetish, which, as it happens, includes her toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection, Approval, and a Thing For Mako Mori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Previous work: [Coming In Threes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1379935).
> 
> I apologise for giving you sequel fic, but this really does owe its existence to you. The truth is that if you hadn't requested this threesome, I probably wouldn't have written this next part at all...

Mako’s unsteady on her feet, and both Chuck and Becket are moving carefully, so they all end up supporting each other to the front door.

“Good thing we don’t have close neighbours,” Chuck mutters as he gets his key in the door. “They’d think we were drunk.”

“Before or after they reported that you finger-fucked Mako in the backseat while I was at the wheel?”

Chuck smirks at Becket as he shoulders the front door open and Max barks in joy and races over to greet them. “Don’t be jealous. You can have first turn down on Mako – if she wants.”

He crouches to greet the bulldog, even as Mako and Becket stumble into the house, their voices blending in an indistinct murmur of negotiation.

At least, Chuck presumes it’s negotiation, because when he gets to his feet and finally shuts the front door, Mako’s boots are already shed and fallen by the entrance to the lounge room, and her laughter hangs in the air, liquid and relaxed.

Becket has Mako down on the rug, his mouth busy on hers while his hands pull at her clothing, unbuttoning her shirt and getting his hands on her skin.

Mako’s lashes flutter down as Becket works his way along her jaw and down her throat. Then the lift, and her gaze fixes Chuck. One delicate brow arches.

Chuck grins as he stalks forward and kneels behind Becket as the other guy backs up to get better access to Mako’s breasts—

He likes this moment – the way Becket tenses slightly as he recalls that there’s someone else in the mix, adjusting his expectations, changing the game. Then Becket shoves back, rubbing hard enough that Chuck, already hot and swollen in his jeans and the lace of Mako’s undies, can’t help a moan.

“Someone’s on a trigger.”

“Yeah, well,” Chuck gets his hand around Becket’s hip and palms the package there, “you won’t be so cool after Mako’s come on your tongue a couple of times.”

“Only a couple?”

Chuck thrusts at the same time as he grips and listens to Becket’s grunt with more than a little satisfaction. “Sure. Game on.”

Laughter fills the room – Mako’s giggle. “Less talk, please, more nakedness.”

Becket bends over and licks her nipple once, then sits up and lets Chuck help him out of his jacket, drags off his t-shirt so he’s half-undressed. But when Chuck tries for his fly, Becket bats his hands away. “Hands off. You’ll have your turn in a minute.”

He scowls at Becket’s nape, then meets Mako’s eyes over the well-muscled shoulder. her gaze drops to Chuck’s throat and she jerks her head, the order clear _. You, too._

His jacket shrugs off, and the t-shirt is tossed aside, and there’s nothing between him and Becket but air – and when Chuck moves forward, there’s not even that. He slides his lips up Becket’s neck, from the join at the shoulder up to the earlobe, and smirks at the shudder as he sucks the lobe in between his lips and works it.

Mako’s watching them with lazily possessive eyes, propped up on her elbows so her shirt front has fallen open. Chuck wants to lean over and fill his hands with her breasts, teasing her until she’s whimpering with every tug, but he can wait. It’s Becket’s turn, and Chuck’s going to have his own fun.

The abdominal muscles under his fingertips work as Chuck slides his hand down to Becket’s dick, and grips.

Becket’s not a small guy; there’s a lot to grip. Luckily, Chuck’s got big hands and he knows how to handle a bit more than a handful.

“Better start using that tongue of yours,” he hisses in Becket’s ear. “Before you can’t think about anything but my hand on you.”

A scornful huff is his response, before Becket leans over, going on all fours. Chuck goes with him, never taking his hand off the hot, firm column of Becket’s erection, shifting his hips with Becket’s and biting his lip as the lace works him just that little bit harder.

Mako squeals as Becket gently bites first one nipple, then the other. Her head lolls back, and Becket works his way back down her body, tugging down her jeans as he goes.

Chuck watches Mako’s face as Becket sucks little red welts into her belly, as he leaves a wet trail with his tongue that cools when he moves away – breathless anticipation. A little part of him wonders how much of it is having Becket’s mouth on her, and how much is the echo of sensation that they get from each other in the Drift. Chuck’s learned not to examine the echoes he gets back from his dad; he hopes Herc extends him the same space.

Not something he cares to think about right now.

He palms Becket across the tip, hard. And grins to feel the guy’s whole body jerk – and to see Mako moan as Becket involuntarily sucks harder on her. He does it again, hoping for a repeat reaction, but Becket’s got good control and he’s not going to make this easy on Chuck.

Chuck intends to make this very _very_ hard on Becket.

The long line of Becket’s spine presents itself as an irresistable furrow. Chuck slides his hand up it, to grip the nape beneath the blond hair. He splays his fingers against Becket’s scalp, riding the rhythm of Becket’s mouth on Mako’s clit, pumping Becket’s dick to the same pulse.

Mako’s making the little animal noises she does when she’s close, wriggling and writhing and petting her own breasts in desperate need. She wants more touch – craves it – and Chuck can’t—

Except maybe...

“Oi, Mako.” Her eyes lift to his, dizzy, “Leg up.”

She slides a foot over Becket’s shoulder, toes spread and reaching. Chuck presses his cheek against the cool bare sole, then turns his head so he can get her toes in his mouth.

Mako likes kisses with tongue – in her mouth, on her breasts, on her clit. But they’ve worked her to a froth just licking the bits between – the curve of her waist and hip, the inside of her arm, her neck, her belly, the space between her toes.

Chuck got first go at her that time. And he sank into her to the hilt, and kept her on a slick and slippery edge for what felt like hours, while Becket licked and sucked and slicked, and teased her about having a toe fetish.

Frankly, Chuck thinks of it as a Mako fetish, which, as it happens, includes her toes.

So he sucks on the bits of Mako that he can reach, and works the bits of Becket that he’s got in hand, and rubs himself against Becket’s butt with Mako’s lace around his balls.

Heaven and hell, all at once.

Except more heaven than hell, because Becket’s quivering under his hands, and the rhythm of his licks has gotten jerky. Mako’s toes have slipped from Chuck’s mouth so she can press her heel into Becket’s back and get her hips up into his mouth. Her teeth are white in her lip, biting back her cries.

“Don’t,” Chuck croons to her, gripping Becket tighter. “Don’t hold out on us, Mako. Just come. You’re fucking gorgeous and we want to hear you—”

For a moment Chuck thinks she’s going to hold out on them, before she squeals, loose and released, babbling who knows what in her native Japanese. Under his hands, Becket makes a groaning noise in his throat and his hips thrust involuntarily as Chuck palms the tip again and again until semen gushes sticky into his fingers.

Mako is still jerking herself off on Becket’s mouth, but her movements are less intense. And Chuck strokes Becket down, then takes his handful of come and smears it up Becket’s spine and along the calf-curve of Mako’s leg, stroking her as she comes down off the orgasmic high. His dick feels like it's about to burst, but he can be patient. His turn is coming.

Still, he’s a little surprised when Becket leans back, settling against Chuck with a sigh. He's even more surprised when the other man lifts a hand to cup his face, turn his head, and kiss him lightly on the mouth.

“What was that for?” They’re not affectionate as a general rule.

Becket shrugs, blue eyes hazed and lazy. “I wanted to.” His head turns. “And so did she.”

Chuck rests his head on Becket’s shoulder, and smirks at the blurry pleasure in Mako's half-lidded eyes. "Hey, Mako, did we break you?"

"Not yet," she murmurs, and her mouth twitches in impish wickedness. "But maybe next time."

Becket laughs, and his amusement vibrates against Chuck's chest. "Game on, Mako."


End file.
